1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a configuration of a relay server that enables communication between terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
A communication technique referred to as a Virtual Private Network (VPN) is conventionally known. The VPN is used, for example, for communication over the Internet between terminals connected to a Local Area Network (LAN) of a plurality of branch offices (base points) established in separate regions. Through the use of the VPN, another LAN in a remote location can be used as if it is a directly connected network.
As a method for exchanging a file with a destination that is inside and/or outside the VPN, for example, a method for transmitting an electronic mail (e-mail) with a proper text message described therein and the file attached thereto is also known. It is also common to upload the file by using a File Transfer Protocol (FTP) service and to send by mail a recording medium such as a CD disk in which the file is recorded, or the similar medium.
However, when using the method for transmitting the file attached to the e-mail, the e-mail is managed in a mailbox, and it is necessary each time to organize and store the attached file in a desired folder. Moreover, when a file size is large, it is necessary to set a mail server, and to compress or divide the file due to limitations of mailbox sizes. Accordingly, a receiving side is required to perform a decompression process or a connecting process, and such operations have been troublesome.
When using the FTP service, although the service is suitable for the transmission of large files, troublesome operations such as setting up an account for the FTP service have been necessary. Alternatively, when sending by mail the large file recorded in the recording medium such as the CD disk, the cost for such media and for mailing can be expensive, causing cost increase.
When using the FTP service, mailing method, or other similar method, if a message is desired to be transmitted along with the file, the message has to be transmitted separately via FTP service, e-mail, or other similar method, causing additional, troublesome work. Moreover, a party receiving the message and the file is required to manage the received file by using file managing software such as Explorer and to manage the message by using e-mail software. Therefore, there has been room for improvement in terms of simplification of information management.